The Great War of Human Independence) The Start of War
by rifleman123
Summary: Its August 1939. War is looming over Europe. This is clear to Antoni Szczuki, a son to a veteran, and joins the Polish Army in patriotic fever. Maybe he'll meet a certain girl from Japan named Kurumu and many other new people. But this friendship may not last as a greater threat looms which may reveal secrets of his new companions . What will happen? Oc-Kurumu,Tsukune-Moka.
1. Plans and Preparations

The Great War of Human Independence Chapter 1.) Plans of Action.

Warsaw, Poland

August 21st, 1939

Kurumu groaned as the bus finally exited the trans-dimensional tunnel into the human world. Specifically just outside Warsaw. "What are we doing in Poland again mother?" She asked annoyed at being forced to go to the human world.

"Kurumu, I've already told you!" Her mother Ageha,scorned. "We are getting in place for a coming invasion of the human world!" By now the bus had entered city limits and was making its way through the busy streets of the capital.

"But why are we participating? We succubuses depend on human males to survive." Kurumu questioned a bit confused.

"We as a species are using this as an excuse to go man hunting in the human world! Also the men in Poland are said to be very romantic!" She said with the giddiness of a young school girl. "Also the political situation in this part of the human world is heating up quikly. So I wanted to quickly try to get you one!"

A massive sweat drop formed on Kurumu's head at her mothers explanation. "But mother..."

"No buts!" Her mother said cutting the conversation.

"Alright..." Kurumu relented shrugging her shoulders.

"Wonderful! I'm so glad you agree!" Her mother responded as she quickly turned to look at the huge number of people. Soon the bus arrived at a hotel the two had reservations to. Ageha much to the annoyance of Kurumu, had convinced a few bystanders to Carry their luggage to they're rooms for them. As it turned out, Ageha got Kurumu her own seperate room. Ageha explained it was in case Kurumu wanted to bring a man to her room for some "fun". Kurumu flopped onto her bed and sighed. Even though her mother seemed confident of the invasion, Kurumu couldn't shake the feeling this was a bad idea. But she soon brushed it off as being scared of going to war.

Besides, they where just humans. What could possibly go wrong? And who knows, maybe she could find her destined one.

* * *

Issa Shuzen made his way down the vast halls of his home estate he and the youki high command where using to plan their strike on the human race. As he leisurely made his way to the conference room, he took the time to admire the many paintings of himself standing atop many defeated enemies, many of the former enemies had been those of rival vampire families that had challenged his position in the vampire hierarchy.

'Weaklings...' He thought to himself. 'To believe they actually thought they could surpass me. Pathetic fools.' He thought, feeding his bloated ego he called _Vampire pride._

He soon made it to the large, highly decorated, centuries old oak doors bearing the

family crest. As the vampire lord approached, a servant nearby opened the door for him, allowing him to walk right through. One of the commanders looked up.

"Ah, Lord Shuzen. The Commander in Chief graces us with his presence." One of the commanders sarcasticly greeted.

"Yes, thank you, Commander Shouzu of the Kitsune forces. " He responded ignoring the intended sarcasm.

Commander Isoku Shouzu was a Kitsune hailing from a well endowed Japanese family that went back centuries. He had a nitch for being sarcastic at horrible times and was known to be a strong advocate for the Kitsune species. He also strongly believed in Kitsune superiority over the Vampires. His son Kyou, was also among the Kitsune forces in the operation. Worst of all, he was Issa's second in command.

"Alright, formalities aside, what's our nearly finalized plan of action?" Issa asked.

"Well sir, currently we are planning, and implementing the placement of large amounts of Youki forces in most major countries..." One other general said pointing to several locations and cities. "Then we will give the signal to cause as much destruction and

disruption of order as possible. This will distract most major military forces along with disrupting the conscription and mobilization of the human militaries. This should help offset their advantage of overwhelming numbers. Then when the chaos is at its peak, we shall march our main forces through the trans-dimensional tunnels and smash their

already weak and disorganized lines."

"Sounds good, but what of the human technological level?" Asked one of the generals.

Issa waved his hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter what the humans have gained in these past few hundred years. Besides, they'll probably run screaming for their lives when they see us, or bow down and beg for mercy."

"Yes, the weaklings stand no chance!" Shouzu proclaimed.

"Well then, whats the scheduled date to begin operations?" Asked Issa.

"September 1st..."

* * *

**So how was it? My first story for Rosario+Vampire is officially out. Leave comments or plot ideas In the comment section!**

**Oh and some definitions.**

**Mobilization.) The Preperation and organization of military forces of a country or government for war.**

**Conscription.)Forced enlistment into military forces. Typically during a crisis **

**involving a nation's sovereignty.**


	2. A Day at the Pub and a New Friend

The Great War of Human Independence Chapter 2.) Day At the Pub and a New Friend

Warsaw, Poland

August 21st, 1939

**_HITLER CONTINUES DEMANDS FOR DANZIG_****_! _**Antoni Szczuki sighed as he looked at the headlines of the Newspaper. "This is exactly why I joined the Cavalry..." He muttered adjusting his military cap.

Overall, Antoni was an average Pole that took lots of pride in his country, he had a knack of observing his surroundings and ability to think a few steps ahead. Although there was nothing else special about him, other than his main skill of horse back riding. He had thick black hair that went just above his blue eyes with the an average build.

Personality wise, he was a nice person. But he had barely any friends, as well as a less than statisfactory ability to relate to others. (the few friends he had referred to him as a friendly loner.) He had only recently gotten back from basic training a week ago and was just trying to soak in as much freedom as possible before he had to fight the inevitable conflict which was to come eventually.

Antoni put the newspaper back and adjusted his barracks uniform. 'All these political events are giving me a headache...' He thought to himself. He looked at his watch and registered the time. 'Its onley 6 o'clock. Maybe I should go to the pub to relax a bit... Yah that sounds like a good idea.' He thought heading on his way.

Meanwhile, Kurumu was standing at the bar In some pub. She sighed thinking about why her mother had dropped her of at a place like this

An Hour Earlier

"Why are you already forcing me to go man hunting on our first day?!" Kurumu questioned. As they exited the elevator and entered the lobby. "We barely finnished unpacking our clothes!" She

"I want you to get as much time possible to look for a destined one!" Ageha answered with stead fast determination. She flicked a few stray hairs out of her face. "As I said earlier, we are using this preparation time wisely to find your destined one. Besides, it's not every day we get to venture out into the human world you know, and I'm going to drop you off at a place where I'm sure a lot of people will catch your eye!" She added gleefully.

"I guess your right..." Kurumu relented realizing she didn't know where they going.

"Wait, where are you dropping me off?"

"Oh, just some pub..."

"Oh I see. Wait... WHAT!?

Present Time

As her drink finally arrived. A man in his twenties came over to her.

"Hello, Did you come from heaven? Cause you look like an angel!"

Kurumu sighed. "Seriously? Of all the pick up lines and you use that?" She questioned.

The obviously drunk man seemed undeterred. "Awwwww c'mon! Don't be like that! Why don't I take you out for..." He continued, babbling on, with an endless supply of horrible pickup lines.

Kurumu groaned. 'This is going to be a long night' she thought as the man continued his failed attempts at flirting with her. Only after an hour of this was she able to finally convince this nuisance to leave, only to be replaced by another drunk idiot from the first guys table. 'Scratch that, a reeaaaallly long night.' She thought trying to ignore the coming annoyances. It continued in this cycle for a good while.

Later

Antoni walked into the pub. The first thing he noticed was a girl with blue hair sitting at the bar. He walked over and sat down next to her, paying her no real mind. "Vodka please." He ordered, taking his cap off. Kurumu gave him a curiose glanse.

'Huh, no lame flirts? No _accidentaly _grabbing my breasts? This guy seems like a good start.' She thought smiling. "Hey, I'm Kurumu Korono. Whats your name, soldier?" She asked in English, turning to him.

"Antoni Szczuki, A pleasure meeting you Kurumu." He replied in turn, looking over to her. She was definitely not Polish. "So where are you from?"

"Japan. Are you from here?" She asked.

"Why yes I am." He replied. "How are you enjoying Warszawa?"

"I don't really know yet, since it is my first night here, so far the people are nice." She replied. "But then again... I'm not sure those drunk pigs at the other table really helped improve anything at all..." She grumbled, glancing at the drunks from earlier.

"Oh them? They alway do that. They actually think they can manage to pick up a woman in that manner. Doesn't surprise me since their always drunk off vodka." He said taking a disgusted glance at them.

"Ah I see." Replied Kurumu taking a sip of her drink. Suddenly the radio, previously broadcasting BBC and Radio Warsaw news channels, suddenly blasted with the sweet sound of Jazz. To be specific, Glenn Miller's In The Mood. "Jazz!" She exclaimed, ecstatic at the chance to listen to good music. Soon she noticed a few pairs dancing. "Lets go dance, Antoni!" She suggested pulling him out of his seat.

Antoni was dumbfounded by the fact a girl actually wanted to dance with him. "Really? With me? Are you sure?"

"And dance by myself? No sir! That will not do at all." She replied. "Besides, who else would I dance with?" She asked as she pulled Antoni to the dance floor.

Antoni Sighed. 'Much better looking men a few tables across from here...' He thought. "Alright, might aswell." He consented beginning his first dance with a willing girl. And in the end, he really wasnt too bad at dancing with a partner at all.

* * *

Hello all my readers out there! Here's the second chapter! It's still short I know, but I'm still a beginner at writing stories. Leave comments and ideas on the comment section after reading! Cheers!


End file.
